Happy Halloween, love
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: "Going Commando in a dress this short, love?" I asked as I pushed her dress up to her hips. RATED M! LESBIAN LOVE! This is a promised Halloween Special, so enjoy. ALL HUMAN!


**I promised a Halloween Special, and the reason why I am posting this early is on the bottom. So read on, my sweeties.**

**WARNING ; Bella is OOC in this, so don't flame...I'll sue you. And it's ALL HUMAN! So don't complain.**

**DISCLAIMER ; I don't own Twilight. If i did, then there would be hot Bella and Alice action...every chapter..**wink wink** you know, 'vampire endurance' **nudge nudge***

Alice POV

"So, how do you like the party?" Jasper asked, his blue eyes twinkling, his cheeks flushed and the smell of alcohol was prominent.

"I love it. It's awesome" I said, looking at the bright lights, the false bats hanging on the gym ceiling. It was all so shitty that I had to love it. I heard loud guffaws of laughter and turned to see Jasper nearly falling off his feet from laughter. Alcohol, no doubt.

It also didn't help that he was leaning over -thus leaving his well rounded rear for the taking. Much to Edward's pleasure and irritation. Edward was dressed up as a metal-head. From the gelled hair to the leather boots. I stared at his face, taking in the makeup – it was a bit much, but he still retained some of his charm. While Jasper was dressed up as a cowboy.

I stared at him, taking in the cowboy hat, the leather vest, and his cowboy boots. I rolled my eyes. It was definitely Jasper. I, myself was dressed up as a little kitten. It was typical, I know. But I LOVED my costume. From the silver slippers, to my light gray kitten ears and long tail...that, of course had a black ribbon tied near the end with a golden bell. Jasper giggled and poured another cup of strong alcohol and downed it in an impressive 5 ½ seconds. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of his burps. Jasper just grinned at me and I watched as Edward walked up to him and wrapped his hand around his waist and kissed his ear.

I smiled at him, feeling the warmth of the alcohol pulse through my veins. I looked around and tried to find the one person who was on my mind the entire time that I was here. She was not here. It wasn't fair. I pouted slightly, feeling my sight becoming slightly hazy. Oh well. I turned around and stared at the now empty spot where my best friend, Jasper once was. I sighed and filled my cup once more and brought it up to my lips. It wasn't news where and what Jasper and Edward were doing. I had walked in on them one too many times.

I smelled the sweet smell of my spiked punch, and was about to let it enter my mouth...

Only to have it taken away from me.

I yelped in shock, and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I smiled and relaxed into the embrace, until I felt the ultimate difference.

Instead of soft breasts pressed against my back, there was a slightly muscular chest against my back. Instead of soft lips kissed my neck, there were chapped lips. And there was none of that lovely freesia-scent that practically radiated off of my lovers skin...instead there was a strong smell of beer, chocolate and cheap, cheap, cheap cologne.

I stiffened up, turned around, and I was faced with my almost-molester. It wasn't my lovely Isabella, that was for sure. Instead I was face to face with Mike Newton. I felt disgust pulse through my veins, and all alcohol left my body, the warmth was replaced by ice.

"Get OFF me.' I snarled at him, feeling the warmth come back, although this time it was anger.

"Awwwe, c'mon Alice...ha-have some ff-ffffffuuuuuunnnnnnnnn." He slurred, staring at me with lust and not-so-discreet eyes. I recoiled almost as if I was stung. Gross.

"Fuck off, Newton." I spat, looking at his lame pirate costume – his hat was practically falling off his useless, brainless head...ah, never mind, it did.

He leaned forward and grasped my forearm, and yanked me towards him. I felt disgust practically ooze out of my pore when I felt his tongue dart out of his mouth and lick my neck...

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screeched, pulled myself away, steadied myself, clenched my fist, pulled back and slammed my fist forward into his useless face. I felt his sweaty skin come in contact with my smaller fist and I felt a satisfying 'snap' under my fist. I jumped back, and stared at him. He blinked, confused at first...

Then the blood came rushing out.

He howled in pain, clutching his useless face, or more specifically his useless nose. Blood rushed through his fingers and his useless goons of friends, Tyler and Eric, both ran up to him and pulled him through the crowd.

"Well, that was incredibly interesting to watch." A low voice whispered in my ear. I spun around and I stared into amused brown eyes framed by thick and heavy lashes.

"Isabella!" I cried out, launching into her arms and inhaled her scent. Freesia and...hmm...something deliciously sweet.

"My dear Alice.." she whispered in my ear, and I shivered. Why does she do this to me? I looked up at her face, and then I finally took in the Halloween makeup. Her skin was even paler than normal, and her lashes were...well, extremely long. Along with the fact that her lips were ruby-red and there was blacks and grays surrounding her eyes.

_'Mm mm...my yummy vampiress..'_ I thought with a giggle, touching her delicate neck where the pale makeup was slightly fading. I looked down and nearly choked on how..._tight _and _short_ the...dress was. It was pretty much a shirt, and with the black fishnet stockings that accented her long pale legs, I was in heaven.

"It isn't polite to gawk, Mary-Alice." She purred, kissing me. I moaned instantly, feeling her lips move against mine. The lipstick was rubbing on my own lips, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the warmth and pleasure that came from this kiss. Her hands wandered around my body, my heart was beating faster each time she grabbed and caressed my body. However, no matter how pleasurable this was, I needed air.

I pulled away, looking deep into the eyes that I had so deeply fell in love with, and giggled when her eyes were annoyed, and her lips were pulled into a mini pout-scowl.

"I wasn't finished with you, kitten." She growled, wrapping her arms around my waist and she pulled me closer to her body. I could feel her breasts pushed against my own, my hips fitting against hers, and her face was so close to mine...

I leaned forward to kiss her, and relished in the rushing of heat that pulsed through my veins as our lips connected once again. I ran my fingers through her hair, and instead of it being completely soft, there was harsh stiffness of hairspray and gel.

She pulled back, grunted in annoyance and took a deep breath and instantly pulled me back, her tongue thrusting into my mouth. I moaned and succumbed into the kiss, my tongue brushing against hers.

"Hey girlies, take it somewhere else." I heard an all too familiar booming voice thunder beside me. I jumped, looked up at the amused face of Emmett Cullen. I scowled at him, and pulled Isabella even closer to me.

"Why should we do that, Emmett, when clearly you don't do it yourself with Rosalie?" Isabella's voice rumbled against the side of my face. I stuck my tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry at him. He grinned sheepishly at us, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...I don't care – I mean, it's _Fuckin_' hot that my sister is a lezbo and all...it's just that I don't think that mom and dad will approve of you two doing the 'bad thing'" he said, raising his finger in the quotations. "On the dance floor in the gymnasium." He explained. I scowled at him and looked up at Isabella and saw that she was nodding in agreement, a thoughtful look on her face.

I instantly felt betrayed, removed myself from her embrace and stomped over to the refreshments table, ignoring the quizzical looks that I'd gotten from the on-lookers.

"Fill me up." I snapped at the boy who stood behind the counters. He blinked and did what I had told him..only a tad bit too slow.

I scowled, tapped my foot against the floor, the loud music pulsing around me and the stench of sweat, deodorant and Halloween makeup wafted around my nose. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried hard to block it all out. I took my drink, muttering a quick 'Thank you', and looked at the dancefloor in the gym. The girls were all dancing, their bodies curving in ways that only a female can. The boys were grinding their hips or jumping up and down in the beat of the song.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Jessica Stanley try – and fail, to get Emmett's attention. And Rosalie didn't look very happy...screw that, she looked furious.

I quickly averted my eyes, I didn't want to watch a bloodbath, thank you very much.

Somehow, and I don't know how, I could hear Isabella's footsteps to my left. My eyes widened and I downed my beverage that was spiked with alcohol and ran straight to the washrooms.

Right as I entered the washrooms, I stopped, looked in the mirror and smiled in spite in my small anger towards Isabella. Her ruby-red lipstick was smeared across my lips, making it look as if I ate something bloody.

I quickly adjusted my kitten ears, and turned around to look at my false tail. I must say that even to myself, I looked particularly delicious. The black tights hugged my ass perfectly..

"Aliiiiiccce?" Isabella's voice called out to me. I froze, quickly looked around to find a place to hide. There was the fact that I could hide in the garbage, but that..ugh, like I could ever do that! This costume was shipped in from New York!

There was the stalls...but they were not exactly the most sanitary of things...

decisions, decisions...Garbage or stalls...

Ah, fuck it! I ran as fast as I could into the stall, and right as I was going to slam the door shut, a pale hand stopped it. My heart skipped a beat.

I stepped back, and as I did, she came into view. Her short black dress, her fishnet stockings that covered her pale legs, and her long black cape. And I must say, she didn't look very happy.

And because I was oh so short, she towered over me, the light casting a slight halo around her head, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"My dear Alice.." She whispered, her hand caressing my face. I flinched slightly...I didn't like that predatory look on her face. She must've saw me flinch because she wrapped her other arm around me, almost as if it were a comforting gesture, however, from the heat that radiated from her body burned me, and the smell of freesia made me somewhat nauseous now. Her eyes glowing...but differently now. More darker. More vampire-ish, more Lustful.

"Don't be afraid.." She whispered, her ruby red lips so unbearably close to mine. I felt heat flash in my abdomen and I bit my lip from moaning when she pulled me close to her body.

Taking in a deep breath, I inhaled deeply, and looked up into her eyes once again. They were still watching me and my every move.

"I'll take..very good care of you." She said, her lips were so close to mine that I could feel them move against my own when she spoke. I felt the heat crank up. It was entirely unbearable. And then she crashed her lips against my own, her teeth grinding against mine, her tongue dominating mine, her arms that were now long delicate bands of steel that pulled me so close to her, holding me tightly almost to the point of pain.

But that all was miscellaneous to me.

I moaned, whined, whimpered...all from her ministrations. I felt her hands move from my back up to my face, moving down my neck...to my breasts. I felt my throat close off and my heart probably skipped about..ehh, 100 beats.

Her lips moved away from mine and moved to my neck, leaving kissing trails of ruby-red lipstick against my face and throat.

"Oh Bella.." I moaned, feeling her teeth against my collarbone. Her fingers pinched my nipples through my thin shirt, and with the small pain came pleasure. I arched my back, wanting more of her mouth, her hands, her fingers.

"My little kitten...my pussy cat." She purred against my neck, lifting me up with ease and pushed me against the walls of the tiny stall.**(That rhymed!)** I whined at her dirty words, knowing that I should be disgusted, but I was turned on. My already wet panties were slowly becoming more soaked. I could feel the heat of lust spread through my veins more and more faster, and my cheeks were undoubtedly burning. I looked down to see her looking up at me, her dark eyes were accented by the makeup. They were filled with lust, and all for me. The mere thought made the heat down in my pussy unbearable. I wanted her badly.

"Bella..." I whispered, feeling her steady herself against me, her hips against mine. She put her hands under my thighs, and instantly I hooked them around her waist. She clicked her tongue, her dark eyes amused. I tried hard to scowl at her, but that all went out the window when she brought her fingers up to the hem of my low cut shirt and pulled down.

I inhaled sharply, trying hard to stop the oncoming coldness hitting my breasts. She tsk'ed softly, removed my hands and stared at my breasts. I felt my burning cheeks burn even more hotter, if possible. She stared at me with desire, with never-ending lust. It was all too flattering.

"So...mouthwatering..so perfect." She hissed, rubbing her fingers against my nipple. I moaned instantly, arching my back into her touch.

"Do you like that, my little kitten?" She whispered against my ear, pinching harder. I cried out loudly. I looked at her face – It was different from the kind lovely Isabella that I see everyday. Instead, she was darker, lustier, and more...well, for lack of a better word, dominating.

"Not answering..." She murmured against my skin, and I felt my back become straighter than ever when she used her fingernails to pinch. I bit my lips to stop myself from crying out in pain...but there was also pleasure..

"I will ask you again..." She whispered against my ear. "Do you like this..?" I nodded my head vigorously as her fingers circled around my abused pink nipple. I groaned softly, grinding my hips against hers, trying to find friction.

I barely heard it, but it was there. She inhaled sharply, moaned, and then she growled at the movements of my hips.

"_Good._" She hissed, and before I knew it, her lips were on mine, demanding, harsh and painful. I opened my mouth, letting her tongue inside, and I fought back, and lost fast. My tongue was smaller, hers slightly larger, dancing against eachother, taking in tastes. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer towards me. She pulled back slightly, biting my lips, bruising them, marking them. I leaned forward with her, staring deep into the eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"Your mine." She hissed, releasing my lips from her teeth. I instinctively ran my lips over them, taking in her exquisite tastes.

"No one elses." I whispered softly. She smirked before kissing me once more. I was in heaven, or hell, if you prefer. I guess hell wasn't all that bad when you have an angel with you. The kiss was hard, rough, and passionate. Unlike the previous kiss that was all...err..physical, it was softer. Her tongue danced with mine, moving with me. Her hands moved over my breasts down to my hips. I froze as her lips moved from my own to my chest. More specifically, my breasts.

I bit my lip to keep the sounds in, but how could I when such a talented tongue moved over my nipples, circling them, biting them hard, and then soft? I moaned loudly, bucking my hips forward, trying hard to find some friction for my pussy, as it was throbbing and wet.

"So perfect.." She whispered against my breasts, her tongue slipping between her lips and licked my already-hard nipple. I squirmed relentlessly against her, and gasped loudly when i felt her fingers brush against my crotch. My pants were on, undoubtedly wet from my juices, and they were getting in the way.

"Time to lose these." She smirked, looking up at me as she removed my pants with her mouth. I flushed deeper, turning my head to the side. I was so embarrassed, and as soon as my pants were off, she rubbed her fingers against my wet lacy panties. I bit my lips really hard – almost hard enough to bleed. The only thing that was preventing her fingers from actually _touching _me was the god-forsaken underwear.

"Your so wet, my little pussy." She purred against my stomach, and slowly made her way back up to my breasts, licking my nipples, and then back up to my face.

"I -I want you." I whispered, and I barely heard myself. However, she heard me, as she smiled in a darker way, but still pleasant, and kissed me. It was hard, tongue filled, and it made me go into overdrive. It also didn't help that her fingers slipped down my panties and slowly massaged my clit. I groaned and grinded against her fingers, letting out a high-pitched squeal when her thumb and pointer finger pinched my clitoris. The pleasure was coming faster and faster, my chest seemed heavier now as I took heavier breaths.

"Oh god...Oh Bella...more." I begged, feeling my breath hitch when she rubbed my clitoris even faster. My closed my eyes and let the sounds out of my mouth. I cried out, I moaned, I begged, I pleaded. And all she did was smile against my neck and bite down, moving her fingers faster.

I could feel it coming, my orgasm. It was coming faster and faster, her fingers moving swifter, pushing harder, pinching harder.

"I'm almost there...almost...Oh...Bella..I..I.."And right before I knew it, it all flowed out. I let out a loud cry, and my whole body collapsed, muscles became looser, my bones felt like jelly. My mind was hit with a whole wall of white, my body racking with pleasure – I felt as though I was sure to shatter. I was brought back with a silken voice laughing softly. I blinked, and felt my eyes focus on the lovely Isabella in front of me, her fingers glistening with my cum. I blushed deeply when her tongue circled around her longer fingers, eyes on me.

I bit my lip, suddenly unsure of my thoughts. She stopped licking her fingers, though I could still see my..cum dripping down her middle finger. Her eyes bore into mine, and i stared back.

I lifted my hand, grabbed hers, and brought her wet hand to my mouth. She was watching me like a hawk. And just like that, all that mattered was her pleasure. I put her middle finger in my mouth, my tongue circling around her longer digit.

The taste was...bitter, salty, and almost sweet. Not my favourite of tastes, but dear heavens, the look on her face was amazing. Her eyes went in and out of focus, glazing over, her lips parted, taking in deep breaths. Her chest heaving with heavy breaths..and her breasts were nearly falling out of her short dress. I looked down, and I saw a small shimmer on her inner thigh. I smiled coyly up at her, and she hissed at me.

"Alice.." She said dangerously, and every single time she used that tone of voice, she always managed to turn me on. This time was no different.

"Yes?" I purred, leaning forward to kiss her neck, dropping her hand. Her skin, of course, was addicting. I kissed every inch of skin that I could get, her collarbone, her throat, her cleavage..

Instead of stripping her naked – like she almost did to me, I skipped her breasts and gotten down on my knees. She didn't open her legs at all, and I looked up at her. She stared down at me, eyes heavy with desire. Her pale makeup was fading, revealing her bright pink cheeks and healthier skin tones.

"Isabella.." I purred like a cat, looking up at her while my fingers trailed up her legs. I went passed the fishnet stockings up to the wet shimmers on her thighs. I inwardly contemplated if I should lick my fingers...Nah, I would do that later.

I moved my hand up farther, and kept my eyes on my lover, Isabella. Her face became bright pink as I came in contact with her wet lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"Going commando in such a tiny dress, my love?" I asked, lifting her dress up to her hips. I stared straight at the wet and glistening lips of my lovers pussy. I licked my lips, feeling suddenly hungry and anxious. I leaned forward, inhaled her scent and shivered. Isabella moaned softly as I blew on her lips, and I leaned even closer and licked her pussy.

Her reaction made me feel like a million dollars. She cried out softly and tried hard to steady herself to spread her legs. I helped her by putting one of her legs over my shoulder, ignoring the weight. She put both of her hands on either side of the stall, and kept her other foot on the floor. I leaned forward once more and stared at her wet and soaking pussy with hunger and desire. An all too familiar heat entered my veins and settled in my stomach and spread on my naked pussy.

"Alice...do it...please.." She begged softly, her voice carrying out through the empty washroom. The music from outside pumped through the floor and the walls. I licked my lips and I spread her lips with my fingers and kissed her erect clitoris. She cried out softly again as I kept licking and kissing her wet pussy. She tasted bitter and sweet. No saltyness here. It was entirely addicting.

I pulled back and looked at my work. Her clit was red and swollen. I licked my lips to taste her juices once more and leaned forward to finish her.

"Oh Alice! Yes! r-right there! Harder!" She begged. I did as she told and in reward, her cries were even louder than mine.

I brought my hand up and pushed two of my fingers inside of her while I was licking her clitoris. She arched her back and I felt her shiver and her legs were clenching slightly.

"Mm, that's right love, cum.." I purred against her clit, kissing it once more before I bit down softly. She instantly arched her back and i knew that she was so close. I pushed my third finger inside her and pushed and pulled them out of her.

"Oh..ALICE! A-ALI-ALICE~!"She cried out. I was instantly hit with the oncoming cum that flowed out of her pussy and dripping down my fingers. I sighed softly against her pussy and licked her long and clean. I pulled back to see that she was red and swollen all over. I kissed her inner thigh before standing up.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" I asked her as she slumped against the toilet. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean before straddling her legs.

"Happy Halloween, love." She whispered softly looking at me with hazy eyes. I smiled at her and pecked her lips with a kiss.

"Happy Halloween." I said, fixing my kitten ears.

bellaXalice || aliceXbella

"This is a DISGRACE!" The principle thundered angrily, his face turning an interesting shade of purpley- red. I snickered and buried my face into Isabella's shoulder. Her hand was around my waist and she buried her face into my hair, her slender frame shaking with laughter.

"What, do you think that this is funny?" He roared. I blinked, trying really hard not to laugh loudly. And I did not succeed. I instantly was roaring with laughter, along with my Isabella.

"THIS IS COMPLETELY STUPID AND DISGUSTING!" He screamed at us. I felt tears fill my eyes from how hard I was laughing.

"You two will NEVER even KISS in my SCHOOL EVER AGAIN!" He screeched. I tried hard to be upset. I even tried putting on the upset face...but it instantly melted away, and I was giggling madly.

"HAVING SEX IN THE GIRLS LAVATORY IS UNSANITARY AND DISGUSTING!"

**I'm sorry about it not being graphic enough. I was given a certain amount of time to write this out...and I did it in like, an hour..So please, don't flame.**

**And the reason I am posting this early is because I am going to help put up a halloween party in Victoria. Sooo, yesh. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this!**

**Review!**

**Phanny out!**

**V—V (vampire, if you can't tell)**


End file.
